Trapaças
by Yondaime-xpc
Summary: Trapaças narra às vidas cruzadas de um casal que acidentalmente se conhece, se interessa, se envolve e não consegue mais se largar. Cada um escondendo pequenas coisinhas, não tendo coragem quase nunca de falar o que realmente pensa... [RoyxRiza]
1. Chapter I: O Encontro

Sinopse: Um drama épico cotidiano, uma saga casual... Pequenas Trapaças narra as vidas cruzadas de um casal que acidentalmente se conhece, se interessa, se envolve e não consegue mais se largar. Cada um escondendo pequenas coisinhas, não tendo coragem quase nunca de falar o que realmente pensa, engolindo sapos, inventando desculpas, disfarçando o afeto, neurotizando o sexo, revelando a insegurança. Cada um construindo a seu modo a relação, apoiado numa ou noutra trapacinha.

Classificação e dados: Comédia, Mirror, Pov, OOC, U.A, Romance...

Avisos: Essa fic é meio doida, então não liguem se você me acharem uma insana sem nada pra fazer.

Casais: Roy x Riza

Spoilers: Nenhumzinho sequer. :3

Disclaimer: Infelizmente, eu estou sem idéia nenhuma para fazer um disclaimer descente, então só to passando pra avisar que nada relacionado a série Fullmetal Alchemist me pertence, os direitos são únicos e exclusivamente dos autores e criadores desta e série e bla, bla, bla. Todo mundo sabe disso.

**Chapter One: The Encounter **

* * *

- Trapaças -

* * *

**Ela vai ao cinema**

Um calorão desgraçado e eu à toa em casa. Resolvi que iria pegar um cineminha, pelo menos eles têm ar condicionado, o que é bem melhor que esse meu ventilador de teto. Tomei um banho, vesti minha calça preta e uma camisa, com um zíper estratégico, preta também. Cheia de segundas intenções, hein? Não, não tô! Eu gosto dessa camisa, além do mais, adoro preto!

Passei um rimelzinho, um batonzinho e fui pro shopping. O filme escolhido foi, Quem vai ficar com Mary? Comprei minha pipoquinha e fui pra sala, sentei na última fila, pois se eu sento nas primeiras, me dá dor de cabeça, acho que muito perto da tela... As luzes se apagam e, nisso, uma pessoa senta bem no meu lado.

Putz, o cinema tá quase vazio, o que esse cara tem que sentar bem logo no meu lado? Mas que perfume, meu Deus, que perfume bom... Sabem aquele perfume másculo? Eu sou louca por perfumes! Ele vestia uma bermuda caqui...olho discretamente para as coxas dele... que coxas! Sabe aquela coisa de jogador de futebol? Meu Deus, ele põe a mão esquerda sobre a coxa esquerda...ai que mão! Forte, máscula! A essas alturas eu já nem queria mais saber do filme, tudo que eu queria ver era o rosto do dono daquela coxa, daquela mão, daquele perfume.

Olho pelo canto do olho e percebo que ele tem ombros largos, meu Deus me ajuda! Mas só tu mesmo pra ir pro cinema e se encantar com uma mula sem cabeça... mas que mula...

Duas horas mais tarde, o filme termina. Agora eu vou satisfazer a minha curiosidade. As luzes se acendem, mas ainda não tenho coragem de olhar para ele, ao invés disso eu me levanto mais que depressa e deixo cair o pacote cheinho de pipoca (obviamente eu havia me esquecido delas). Ai que vergonha! Pronto, sua acéfala, tu estragou tudo, agora sim que tu não vai ver esse cara de novo. ...

Eu me abaixo para juntar as pipocas e ouço ele dizer:

"Nossa, você deve ter gostado mesmo do filme, heim? Até se esqueceu das pipocas! Posso te ajudar?"

Nisso, eu, pra lá de sem graça, olho para ele. Meu Deus! Os olhos e cabelos pretos e que boca...

Me beija, me beija, me beija.

"Claro que sim", respondo

Ficamos a juntar as pipocas e a colocá-las de volta no copo, até que as nossas mãos tentaram juntar a mesma pipoca. Olhos nos olhos. Olhos nas bocas.

"E já que nem comeu as pipocas, tu deve estar com fome. Vamos comer um lanche por aqui? Eu faço questão de te convidar."

Sim, me leva, me leva daqui... me joga na parede e me chama de argamassa!!!!

E ele ainda disse que fazia questão! Adoro cara decidido! Será que se eu aceitar ele vai me achar fácil?

"E daí? Posso contar contigo? Vamos lá?"... Ele completou...

Que dilema! Logo agora que tu tinha prometido pra ti mesma que daria um tempo com o sexo oposto, depois daquele dramalhão com o Alcindo... Bom, é bem verdade que tu também prometeu que viraria vegetariana, mas se atracou naquela picanha gorda semana passada no churrasco na casa da Ana Clara. E aquela vez que tu prometeu que não iria mais colecionar os bonequinhos que vêm dentro daqueles chocolates? Acabou colocando todos numa estante na cozinha e é tri orgulhosa disso. Sua cafona! Cafona e assanhada! Cafona, assanhada e sem palavra!

**Ele vai ao cinema**

Sabe aqueles dias em que tudo dá errado? Briga com a noiva, perde a hora do dentista e ainda bate com o carro? O pior, claro, foi o carro. Novinho. A noiva era antiga, cinco anos chatíssimos, tava na hora de acabar mesmo. E o dentista, uma revisão normal. Nada assim, imperdível. Mas o meu carro... putz. Então sem dentista, sem noiva e sem carro, tirei o terno, tava com tanta raiva que nem tomei banho, vesti uma bermuda e me mandei pro shopping do lado da minha casa. Tava calor, era de tardezinha, com certeza não iria encontrar nenhum conhecido por lá.

Olhei as vitrines com cara de enfado, não conseguia parar de pensar no meu carro. E na desgraçada da Sônia, a minha noiva. Minha ex-noiva. Foi ela que destruiu o meu carro. Ficou atordoada com a nossa briga, pegou a minha chave e foi-se. Fiquei feito um idiota na rua, olhando meu carrinho novinho que se ia, esperando que ela desse uma volta na quadra pra fazer aquele charminho típico que as mulheres adoram fazer, e voltasse.

Voltasse são e salvo, o meu carro.

Mas ela demorou, eu perdi a hora do meu dentista. Veio duas horas depois, com cara de desculpa, meu amor. Tinha batido numa placa e amassou toda a frente, a desgraçada.

Foi a minha vez de pegar a chave e deixar ela ali... Idiota... Chorando... ela. Ela chorando, é óbvio. Eu com tanta raiva que nunca mais queria olhar pra aquela cara. Que shopping cheio pra essa hora, essa gente não tem nada pra fazer?

... putz, lá vem o Havoc... E ela chorando... chora, desgraçada, mas quem vai pagar a franquia sou eu, eu que tinha que chorar... O Havoc entrou numa loja, que bom que nem me viu, eu fui pro lado dos cinemas. Quem vai ficar com Mary? Começando, acho bem gostosa aquela loirinha. Por que não? Adoro loirinhas... O cinema praticamente vazio, deve ser uma bosta este filme.

Foi então que eu vi a atriz do filme sentada, me encarando. Fui mais perto e, claro, não era ela, mas era bem interessante, toda de preto, loirinha, eu adoro loira de preto. E já que estava puto da cara mesmo fui entrando na fila onde ela estava sentada. Ela me espiava de cantinho de olho, eu tava ligado, e me sentei bem do lado dela, cara de pau. Acho que exagerei no perfume pra disfarçar a falta do banho.

Percebia suas pequenas narinas se abrirem e se fecharem, tentava reconhecer o meu cheiro, como uma cachorrinha. E ela olhando pra mim, eu quase dizendo pra ela que me visto super bem, tenho vários ternos, a bermuda era uma exceção, ela olhando com um arzinho esnobe, esse cara que vem de bermuda e se senta do meu lado, e ela toda gostosona... Uma ova, ela tava é secando as minhas coxas... Hum, se ligou no pai aqui... A loira nem consegue disfarçar.

Eu coço de maneira bem casual a coxa e ela não pára de olhar. Eu já louco pra agarrar ela ali mesmo... mas calma, tu tá com tanta sorte hoje que vai acabar sendo expulso do cinema... O que acabou foi o filme: nem prestei atenção. A loirinha se levanta e dê-lhe pipoca pra tudo que é lado. Tá nervosa!... e eu faço um olhar 43 e digo: Ah, tu não tirou os olhos das minhas pernas, hein, sua sacaninha... até esqueceu suas pipocas.

Mentira.

Eu queria ter dito, mas disse: Puxa, você deve ter adorado este filme, não? Até se esqueceu das pipocas. Quer uma mãozinha? Ela com aquela cara sem graça, toda timidazinha... só falta ser virgem... e me secando, me encarando. Voz rouca. Mais um ponto pra loirinha, que com a voz rouca me disse:

" Claro que sim".

Perceba. Não foi nem "sim", o que poderia dar um ar casual, tipo... "tá, seu chato, me ajuda..." Foi algo mais, muito maior, aquele claro que sim meio que dizia: "Por favor, me ajuda, eu te quero..."

Começou a juntar as pipocas, eu ajudando, toco de propósito na mãozinha macia dela, ela toda arrepiada. Seu canalha... Um sorriso que demorou a se formar, eu sabia que ela tava na minha e tasquei um: Vamos nos conhecer melhor? Na minha casa ou na tua? Mentira. Covarde. Bem que eu queria. Não sou sempre assim, tão tarado, só em dias ocasionais, tipo quando dá tudo errado... Para não pular etapas, voltei a ser um cavalheiro, e disse com voz mansa, voz de um cara legal e sensível: E já que nem comeu as pipocas, tu deve estar com fome. Vamos comer um lanche por aqui? Eu faço questão de te convidar...

Mulher adora ouvir eu faço questão. Ficam todas arrepiadas. Ela me olhou assustada... só falta ser virgem... meio rindo, meio tirando o cabelo da cara, juntava as pipoquinhas com uma classe... Era de família, a menina.

Definitivamente, não era virgem... Nenhuma virgem junta uma pipoca daquele jeito, toda popozuda. E me olhava, com suspense... Vai ou não vai, minha filha. Tu tá louca pra ir que eu tô vendo... Deu um sorriso aberto, um sorriso bem sorriso mesmo, acomodou o pacote de pipoca no colo, tinha uma no cabelo, tadinha, toda nervosa.

E eu completei o convite de forma irrecusável:

"E daí, posso contar contigo? Vamos lá?"

Continua...

* * *

**Notas: **Primeiro: Essa fic não é um plágio. Eu postei ela no Gundam Wing com personagens diferentes, mas então resolvi postá-la aqui, porque eu achei que esse papel ficaria muito bem com o Roy e a Riza. Ah! E pra quem não percebeu, o primeiro POV é da Riza e o segundo do Roy! Espero que tenham gostado da personalidade tão OOC deles! See ya! 


	2. Chapter II: Food

**Classificação e dados:** Comédia, Mirror, Pov, OOC, U.A, Romance...  
**Avisos:** Essa fic é meio doida, então não liguem se você me acharem uma insana sem nada pra fazer.  
**Casais:** Roy x Riza  
**Spoilers:** Nenhumzinho sequer. :3  
**Disclaimer:** Não sou dona de nenhum personagem de Fullmetal Alchemist, uma pena, porque, senão o Roy e o Ed – sim eu tb gosto de Yaoi! – já teriam acertado as contas... ou o Envy enfim, aceitasse seu amor platônico pelo Ed.. Mas tudo bem. Enquanto isso, eu tb torço pro Roy e a Riza. -  
**Chapter One:** The Encounter

* * *

- Trapaças -

* * *

**Ele vai jantar**

Não precisei esperar muito. A loirinha desarmou sua defesa, mexeu outra vez no cabelo, tirando aquela pipoca que teimava em enfeitá-la involuntariamente e disse:

"Tudo bem, aceito o convite".

Fiz aquela cara de feliz, as mulheres adoram ver que elas oferecem a felicidade para nós. Saímos do cinema, sem trocar nenhuma outra palavra. Até que fui obrigado a fazer a mais cretina das perguntas:

"Como é o teu nome?"

É horrível esta frase, as pessoas deveriam sair na rua com um crachá de identificação.

A loirinha caminhava ao meu lado, mas nem olhou pra minha cara quando disse:

"Sisa".

Ao menos ela não perguntou o meu de imediato. Fiquei aguardando pra responder, mas ela disse que estava com fome e, em seguida, disse:

"Ai, eu adoro a massa daquele restaurantezinho ali."

Fomos até lá, entramos e pedimos o cardápio. Eu estava nervoso que a loira não perguntava o meu nome. Também já tinha passado do timing de eu dizer: muito prazer, sou Roy Mustang. E aquilo me irritou. Que mulher fazida...

...o que ela queria dizer com aquela coisa de não querer saber meu nome? Se fazendo de gostosa... de não to nem aí pra ti, quando eu vi que ela me secou de tanto encarar... estava ali, falando sobre uma vez que foi na Itália e comeu um macarrão delicioso,

"... uma loucura, o molho tinha um sabor diferente, daí eu perguntei pro garçom..."

E não parava de falar, agora tava se achando a baixinha,

"... tu acredita? Uma delícia, o queijo desmanchava na boca..."

E nem queria saber o meu nome?

"... ai, mas no fim nem foi tão caro..."

Claro, claro, eu fazia com a cabeça e com o meu sorriso cínico de que tava adorando a conversa, ou melhor, o monólogo, porque era só ela que falava, ininterruptamente. Putz, que saco, só o que me faltava encontrar uma tagarela... e parecia tão tímida... quando ela encerrou suas memórias italianas eu, claro, não deixei por menos.

"É incrível como a gastronomia pode nos revelar detalhes tão próprios da região, né?"

Meu, ela ficou surpreendidíssima. Seu olhar congelou. Deve ter me achado muito culto, teorizando sobre a gastronomia. Não sei de onde tirei aquilo, eu que detesto comer a gastronomia local quando viajo, não trocando meu Big Mc por nada, em nenhum lugar do mundo.

Ela pensando que eu não era apenas um cara bonito. Modesto e inteligente, te digo loirinha. Ela logo quebrou a sua cara bonitinha de espanto e emendou outro relato... o que eu fui inventar... e desta vez ela estava na Grécia e graças aos deuses gregos a garçonete chegou.

Uma gracinha, de piercing no nariz, ruivinha, deliciosamente compacta. Pedimos nossos pratos: ela um treco verde, claro, tinha que se mostrar diferente, uma massa de espinafre metida a besta. Eu a lasanha de sempre, quatro queijos, e um choppinho, por favor!

"Eu não bebo álcool." disse a loirinha e pediu aqueles nojos diet que têm gosto de remédio.

Ok, loirinha, não bebe álcool e nem quer saber meu nome...

Cretininha...vamos logo com isso que eu quero ainda ter uma bela noitada contigo...

Ela falou a noite inteira. Tão tagarela que contou várias viagens, emendando uma atrás da outra. Eu, que conhecia quase todos os lugares que ela tinha visitado, dizia um ou outro:

"Que maravilha! Sim, eu também fui lá! Que ótimo!"

Meus olhos estrategicamente espremidos, dando um ar concentrado. Mas na verdade observava seus seios talvez siliconados, que quase pulavam pra fora. A guria na Califórnia e eu tendo pensamentos impuros. Depois em Paris, e eu já visualizando tudo no meu quarto.

Querida, vai ser uma noite inesquecível, mesmo que você seja tão arrogante que nem queira saber meu nome. Tá certo, não é lá essas coisas, Roy Mustang, mas era a única informação extremamente necessária da noite.

E o tempo passou, eu sempre querendo falar alguma coisa, ela sempre me interrompendo para contar outra que era "o máximo", e dali a pouco ela olhou no relógio e fez um "NOOOOOOOOOOSSA, que tarde!!" Também, não calou essa matraca...

Eu sorri e coloquei a minha mão na mão dela. Não, óbvio que eu não disse:

"Não sou tão estúpido como você pode estar pensando."

Peguei na mão dela e disse, cínico:

"Tu é tão divertida! Tu não gostaria de sair pra dançar, Sisa?"

Ela riu nervosa, e eu comecei a pensar que ela esteve realmente muito nervosa a noite toda. E pagando a conta, enquanto a ruivinha me olhava maliciosa (responde de uma vez se não eu convido a garçonete), ela deu mais um gole na sua nãoseioque diet, e soltou, numa risada muito sexy,

"Meu nome não é Sisa!"

**Ela vai jantar**

Pois é, a carne é fraca que só vendo... aceitei o convite do gostosão. Meu Deus, e se ele perceber que eu achei ele tesudo? Sem vergonha! Ai, mas deixa de ser besta, o que tem demais?

Ah, adoro aquele restaurante italiano, vou perguntar se ele topa. Minha vó sempre diz que homem que come massa é homem de coração... nunca entendi o que isso significa, mas deve ser positivo.

Ele aceitou! Ponto numero um! Minha vó ficaria orgulhosa da pesca de hoje!

"Qual é o teu nome?"

Droga, por que ele tinha de perguntar o meu nome, hein? É tão bom manter um suspensezinho... sabe aquela coisa de lidar com o desconhecido? Acho tão excitante!

"Riza", respondi...

"Ah, Sisa, nome bonito!"

O quê? Mas como foi que ele entendeu Sisa? Sabia, eu sabia, tão bonito que tinha que ter um defeito: Era surdo feito uma porta!

"É Riza", falei de novo. Espero que agora ele tenha entendido. Mas ele não me respondeu...

"E qual o teu nome?" Perguntei.

"Ah, sim, sim, também tô com fome!" Ele respondeu pra minha surpresa! Ah, não, isso tem que ter explicação... talvez seja o barulho do Shopping Center, ou talvez ele esteja nervoso, tadinho. Tudo, menos surdo... não com esse corpão, não combina!

Uma vez no restaurante, eu pedi a minha pasta de espinafre que eu adoro! Mas o meu gostosão em compensação pediu uma super lasanha ao triplo colesterol e recheada de triglicerídios. Esse cara vai dar trabalho, me surpreendi projetando um futuro com ele. Mas que é isso, Riza? Para de fantasiar, tu recém conheceu o bofe.

Ele pediu um chopinho. Eu bem que queria pedir o meu Chianti, mas não acho legal beber no primeiro encontro, ainda mais que vinho desce fácil, fácil... e me deixa num fogo... A gente tava naquele silêncio... Que coisa mais constrangedora, eu odeio silêncios.

Sabe aquela coisa de ficar no "Pois é, né?, Restaurante legal esse, né?"

Esquece!

Eu fiz faculdade de comunicação social, portanto sou comunicóloga e tenho que me comunicar. Mas falar sobre o quê? Ah, sobre comida, né? Afinal, estamos em um restaurante. Se bem que, a julgar pelo pedido dele, acho que ele adora uma comidinha de risco arterial, como os Mc Donalds da vida.

Aposto dez pila comigo mesmo!

Enquanto eu falava das minhas aventuras gastronômicas no exterior, ele me ouvia atentamente! Ai meu Deus, ainda franzia os olhinhos de um jeitinho tão sexy... É tão difícil encontrar um homem com a capacidade de ouvir as mulheres. É, acho que a minha vó tá certa com relação aos homens que comem massa...

E o jeitinho que ele apoiou o queixo naquelas mãos de pedreiro. Eu adoro mão de pedreiro! As minhas coxas iriam ficar tão bem com aquelas mãos... Ele até ignorou a garçonete quando ela veio perguntar se ele queria mais um chope, mal olhou pra cara dela. Também, aquela garçonete era tão sem graça...

Ah, lindinho, tu não me escapa... Riza, Riza. Te aquieta, não dá bandeira sua assanhada.

Sabe como é, né? Se ele for mesmo surdo, isso significa que ele tem os outros sentidos mais aguçados... já pensou se ele tiver o poder de ler a mente? Ah, tá, agora tu viajou bonito na maionese... mas também, como é que eu posso me concentrar com esse deus grego na minha frente? Como é que era mesmo aquilo que as minhas amigas diziam? O tamanho do pescoço era diretamente proporcional ao tamanho do... ou será que era o pé que era proporcional ?

Bom, de qualquer forma ele tem um pescoção... e um pé de presença, é, acho que o resto deve seguir a mesma proporção... Sua pervertida! Para de pensar nisso, sua mulher barata!

Ninfa é isso mesmo, tu não passas de uma ninfomaníaca. Vai te tratar!

Tá , mas tu basicamente monopolizou a conversa durante todo o jantar. E agora já tá tri tarde.

"Nossa que tarde!" Eu falei.

E o deus grego do pescoção me pega pela mão e me convida pra ir dançar. Mas antes eu tenho que esclarecer uma coisa:

"Meu nome não é Sisa!"

_**Continua...?**_

**Resposta das reviews: **

**Aislyn Rockbell: **Que bom que você gostou, espero que goste deste capítulo também! - Obrigada pelo comentário. O lanche do século eu diria né? O Roy tá tão inconveniente nessa fic... Putz, está me saindo pior do que encomenda. Bjs.

**Kyra Spring: **Há, há, há! Muitos obrigada! Eu fiquei super em dúvida quanto o quesito comédia, mas com seu incentivo, estou eu aqui firme e forte, Thanks. Demorei um pouco né, mas finalmente saiu. Errr... coitada da propaganda da Mon Bijou, mas tudo bem. "Me joga na parede e me chama de argamassa", tenho q confessar, é um clássico -Fiquei super, hiper, mega feliz de saber que estou entre suas favoritas. Bjs.

**Sherry Mustang: **Sério, eu tinha uma outra fic. Não gostava muito dela,mas as pessoas diziam que era a coisa mais hilária, não entendia porque. Acho que to começando a entender. A primeira vez que eu li tb ri, mas agora to me acostumando.

NOOOSSAA. O me joga na parede e me chama de argamassa, pegou mesmo. É eu sou tri orgulhosa, da primeira narração do Roy no 1° capítulo, mas ainda assim ele é tão inconveniente. E surdo! hauauauhaua

Continuação feita. Bjs.

**Mustang. Ng: **Simplesmente amei. Eu ri muito no seu comentário, cara. Não mora, ainda há muitos capítulos pela frente;

D Desculpa a demora. Bye.

E as minhas duas amigas de coração, vocês sabem que eu as amo, né? 'Brigadinha, lindas. Bye

Perdoem se tiver algum erro, a fic não foi revisada.


	3. Chapter III: Apartment

e dados: Comédia, Mirror, Pov, OOC, U.A, Romance...  
**Casal: **Roy x Riza 

**Chapter Three: Apartment**

* * *

"Se nunca houvesse guerra, não saberíamos apreciar a paz..." Heráclito.

* * *

**Ela vai à casa dele**

"Meu nome é RIZA Hawkeye!" Eu disse bem devagarzinho.

"Ah, Riza? Puxa, como é que eu fui entender Sisa? Me desculpa, acho que tinha muito barulho em volta de nós quando eu te perguntei."

"E qual o teu nome?" Perguntei.

"Roy Mustang", ele respondeu.

Obviamente que, em vista do meu conflito interno, eu aceitei o convite do Deus do pescoção. Afinal, não tem nada de mais em sair pra dançar, né? Lugar público, muita gente... o que mais poderia acontecer?

À medida que seguíamos para o estacionamento, ele me pergunta se eu poderia dar uma carona pra ele, pois estava sem carro e vestia bermuda. Eu topei, mas fiquei encasquetada: O cara não tinha carro!

Ai, Riza, vais te engatar em um outro pé-rapado? Lembra-te de quem pagava as contas do Alcindo?  
Além do mais, tu mal conheceu o cara e ele já tá te convidando pra ir pro apê dele... espertinho! Tá achando que eu sou dessas, é?

Ah não, Riza, nessa tu não vai cair. Ou vai? Bom, é verdade, ele não pode ir à boate de bermuda, né? Ah, Riza, dá um voto de confiança pro cara, vai... Mas e se ele for um tarado, um assassino, um estuprador?

"O maníaco do Shopping ataca novamente! A vítima, Riza Hawkeye, de 25 anos, mal o conhecia e aceitou o convite para ir a sua casa". Já podia ler nas manchetes!

Tá, já sei, eu aceito o convite, mas espero no carro. É, isso mesmo, espero no carro. Falei pra ele a minha decisão, ao que ele respondeu:

"Bom, mas a questão é que eu vou tomar um banho rápido, também e acho que vai ser meio perigoso pra ti esperar no carro... nunca se sabe..."

Tá bom, Riza, tu tá com o teu spray paralisante dentro da bolsa, né? Qualquer coisa tu schiiiii na cara dele!

"Tu me convenceu", respondi.

Ele até que mora num senhor apartamento. Muito bem decorado e incrivelmente limpo! É, vai ver que ele pode bancar uma empregada, né? Em que será que ele trabalha? Será que ele tem namorada? Numa olhada estratégica rápida eu percebi que não tinha nenhuma foto de mulher. Quer dizer, havia uma, mas de uma senhora, que deveria ser a mãe dele...

"Fica à vontade, o bar é logo ali. Eu não demoro..."

Ah, benzinho, eu já tava começando a ficar à vontade mesmo...Criei coragem e me servi de uma dose de Martini seco. Ele abriu o chuveiro... Podia ouvir o barulho da água caindo no chão. Ouço ele abrir a porta do box. A água pára de cair no chão para molhar o corpo dele. Ah, tortura... O que eu não daria para ser o sabonete dele... Ai, que brega tu tá hoje, Riza, tu queria ser o sabonete?

Imagina a espuma escorrendo pelo peito, pelas pernas... pelo "pescoço"! Bebe, bebe Riza, tu merece um trago. A saúde do Deus grego do pescoção!

Ele fecha a torneira, abre a porta do banheiro e diz:

"Me desculpa, mas me esqueci da minha roupa no quarto", e sai do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

Jesus, Maria, José! Socorro! Cada músculo no seu devido lugar!!!!

Mas Riza, quem te ouve pensa que tu tá necessitada, que nunca viu homem na vida! Mantenha a decência, garota!

E ele sumiu pro quarto... Que tipo de cueca será que ele usa? Cinco minutos depois ele abre a porta do quarto. Uau! Tava um gato! E todo perfumadinho! Ele caminha lentamente na minha direção.

"Ah, achei que tu não bebesse?" ele disse.

"De vez em quando eu bebo, sim." Respondi.

Ele pega o copo das minhas mãos e diz:

"Deixa eu adivinhar o que tu tava bebendo..." e nisso ele me beija.

Minha mãe que casou com o meu pai! Que beijo! Que língua! Meu coração já tava a mil... E eu tive de fazer um controle sobre humano pra não agarrar aquela bunda! Que dirá o resto!

"Hum, Martini seco!" Ele respondeu.

"É!"

É, Riza? É tudo que tu pode responder sua idiota? Anta, energúmena! Que resposta mais cretina foi essa?

"Bom, podemos ir, então?" Foi tudo que consegui dizer depois daquele "É" estúpido...

**Ele vai à casa dele**

Sisa me olhou fundo, e disse, quase enfiando a língua no meu ouvido:

"Meu nome não é Sisa!".

Eu, com cara de pato, fiquei olhando pra loirinha que soltava um risinho sapeca. Essa guria tá tirando sarro da minha cara... me diz uma coisa e depois diz outra. Mas não ia bater boca assim, de saída. Não iria dizer pra ela "escuta aqui, tá me achando com cara de idiota?" Eu disse:

"Como eu fui entender Sisa, me desculpa Riza. Acho que tinha muito barulho..."

Finalmente ela pergunta o meu nome. Roy Mustang, muito prazer.

"Tá, vamos sair ou não?" Ela concordou com a cabeça. Ficamos mudo enquanto íamos até o estacionamento.

Ela nitidamente olhava para meus bolsos, procurando a chave do meu carro, sua interesseira? Nem é nada minha e já tá de olho no carro que eu tenho? Mulher é tudo igual. Resolvo abrir o jogo de uma vez.

"Me dá uma carona até a minha casa? Estou sem carro!"

Ela faz cara de desaponto, mas eu que não vou contar toda a história agora... Ela pára de caminhar e diz:

"Tá, mas eu não vou entrar na tua casa. Eu espero no carro!"

Ai, que gracinha, se fazendo de difícil. Dá pra ver que tá louca pra matar a curiosidade e fica se fazendo de virgenzinha...

"É que, olha bem pra mim, eu tô de bermuda... Queria tomar um banho, trocar de roupa..."

"Tu me convenceu." Ela disse.

Foi fácil, muito fácil, querida. Entramos no carro dela, no CD tocava ABBA GOLD. Ok, até curto um som anos 70 em saideira de festa, mas ouvir no carro? Ela, toda nervosinha... barbeira... barbeira... trocava as marchas, cantarolava Dancing Queen com certa desenvoltura. Eu já imaginando ela me fazendo um strip...

"Chegamos, é aqui!"

No elevador, ela arrumando a cabeleira, e rindo, e me espiando... Ah, tão bonitinha... Eu já louco pra agarrar a guria ali mesmo, fazer uma loucura com ela, tenho certeza que é isso que ela quer... Mas me faço de gentleman, abro a porta pra ela sair. Entro no apê, ela olha surpresa, diz que achou bonito meu apartamento. Que tu esperava? Cueca atirada por todos os cantos? Sou um cara caprichoso, ora bolas!

"Fica à vontade, o bar é ali, vou tomar um banho!"

Ela faz hum-hum com a garganta e eu escuto o barulho das bebidas... Se atracou, hein? Tomei um banho gostoso, quando me dou conta que esqueci a roupa no quarto. Saio do banheiro e dou de cara com a dona, olhando meus quadros no corredor. Me desculpo por estar só de toalha, ela fica vermelha mas não consegue disfarçar um ar de surpresa. Decepção? Que cara foi aquela?

Entro no quarto, me olho no espelho... Puta que pariu, foi essa barriguinha aí que fez ela fazer aquela cara... come lasanha, seu porco. Mas tudo bem, no mais o pai aqui tá bem, tudo nos conforme. Me arrumo rápido, saio do quarto, seus olhinhos brilham. Olha pra mim dos pés à cabeça.

"Pensei que tu não bebesse!"

"Ah, vez em quando eu bebo..." ela me diz, tímida.

É agora! Tasco um beijo nela... Hábil, língua macia...

"Martini seco!" Disse pra ela, que a essas alturas tava com uma cara de abobada, completamente entregue, fui tascar outro beijo e ela disse meia hora depois:

"É".

Eu parei, sorri, pensando com meus botões se ela era mesmo faisquinha atrasada ou se tava se fazendo.

"Bom, podemos ir então?"

Eu sorri, espremi os olhos do jeito que elas gostam e disse:

"Sou todo teu!"

**_Continua..._**

**__**

**Notas: **Fui rápida dessa vez, hein? Eu vou fazer assim a partir de agora. Os capítulos serão semanalmente postados aqui, já que são bastante pequetitos. Então a cada quinta-feira, um novo capítulo estará no ar! Ainda mais agora que eu estou de férias! Viva! \o/ tô feliz!

**Respostas as Reviwe's: **

**Kyra Spring: **Nossa quanta honra. Que felicidade! É, dessa vez você foi a primeiríssima. Eu tb fico imaginando isso. O Roy com aquela kra de sexy dele, com os olhinhos espremidos, muito fofo! Risada malévola Muahahahahaha... Picanha eu não sei, mas te garanto um maravilhoso filé mion. Mais ou menos. Eu sou do sul, mas falo o sotaque carioca fluentemente, mas como vc disse dá um quê mais interessante na hora de escrever. Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Aislyn Rockbell; **Obrigada! É graça ao incentivo de vocês que eu continuo aqui, firme e forte, embora os capítulos sejam pequenos. Obrigada, mesmo! Te próxima!

**Sherry Mustang: **???? Eu desconfio que sim! O Roy é tapado, e a Riza é que sofre as conseqüências, mas enfim, ninguém me culpa por isso né? Afinal, eu os fiz assim??? Acho que respondi todas as suas perguntas, agora quanto ao ponto de interrogação, ninguém sabe.

Aliás eu sofro o mal de Retiparkinson. O que seria isso afinal? Bem, não existe o mal de Parkinson? O meu é Retiparkinson. Eu tenho mania de por reticências em cada palavra... Ta vendo! Não consigo evitar. Esse é um cacoete horrível! Repara só nisso! Té mais! Bjs.

**Amanda: **Fico feliz que tenha comentado, Eu acho legal essa coisa de por os dois pontos de vistas, o que seria considerado uma fic, Mirror né, no kso.

A Riza como vc pode ver tem 25 o Roy segue pelos 28. Eu já li em algum lugar que ele 28 anos, por isso decidi deixar assim. Você tá certa, é um Universo Alternativo. Não tem nada relacionado com a série! - Tá desculpada. Obrigada pelo incentivo, bjs, bye.

**Mustang Ng: **Meu amor, não tenha dúvidas! Esses dois sofrem de um sério caso de Esquizofrenia. São completamente malucos! Hehehe coita, é a Riza sofre! Sabe que eu fiquei na dúvida, não lembrava de jeito nenhum o nome completo da Rza, custo pra sair o Hawkeye, putz!

Te mais.

As minhas duas amigas, deixo um grande beijo e abraço.

© Copyright 2007  
Todos os direitos autorais reservados a série Fullmetal Alchemist.


	4. Chapter IV: O Fuca

**Classificação e dados:** Comédia, Mirror, Pov, OOC, U.A, Romance...**  
Casal: **Roy x Riza**  
Chapter Four: O Fuca**

**Ele rumo à danceteria**

* * *

Entramos no carro, ela diferente, meio tonta. Não acredito que essa pinta ficou gambá com o Martini. Ligou o som, ABBA, aumentou o volume e disse:

"Tu gostas do ABBA?"

Mas enrolou a língua de uma maneira que me fez ficar preocupado. Coloquei o cinto, perguntei qual casa noturna ela gostava. Ela falou sobre uma nova perto da minha casa.

Fomos.

Ou pretendíamos ir.

Meia dúzia de quadras após minha casa, a loirinha começa a conversar comigo sobre como o ABBA é importante na sua vida, olhando pra mim ao invés de olhar pra frente e CAPUTZ... Bateu na traseira de um fuca verde-limão.

Ela toda sem jeito, perguntou se eu tinha me machucado. Na frente, um casal gordíssimo, sai do carro berrando.

Que vergonha, eu queria sair correndo.

"Tu não olha pra onde anda sua barbeira?"

Minha loirinha saiu do carro com um cartão na mão

"Eu tenho seguro, moço, eu tenho seguro..."

A mulher gorda do carro da frente chorava... Eu saio do carro. Pessoas se aglomeram em volta. A loirinha toda sem jeito, pede para eu manobrar o carro, tirá-lo do meio da rua.

"O radiador foi pras cucuias" eu disse.

Ela sorriu. Não entendeu, nem sabe o que é radiador...

"Tem que chamar um guincho!"

Aí caiu a ficha. Ela fez uma cara de choro, eu fui até ela, não chora, não chora... Buááááááá... Lá estava eu, envolvido num acidente automobilístico pela segunda vez no dia, no meio de uma rua movimentadíssima, passando a mão nos cabelos perfumados de minha loirinha cafona e, ouvindo um casal breguíssimo gritar com a gente.

Tive que dar uma de macho

"Cala essa tua boca, ô seu infeliz, ela já não disse que vai pagar tudo, não vê que ela tá nervosa?"

O homem, metade do meu tamanho e o dobro do meu peso, ficou quieto na hora. Manobrou o carro para estacioná-lo. Minha loirinha me olhou com ares de "meu herói".

E nos beijamos, longamente, no meio da avenida.

Larguei ela, manobrei o carro. Apareceram os fiscais de trânsito. Acertamos tudo. O fusquinha quase não tinha amassado. Uma testemunha disse:

"Fuca é um carro super resistente!"

Quase dei um soco na cara da figura, já de olho na minha loirinha, que fungava baixinho. Casualmente tinha uma delegacia de polícia próxima, fomos até lá à pé. Ela pediu um milhão de desculpas, eu já não agüentava mais, só queria ir pra minha casa.

Mas fui outra vez educado, disse um:

"Que isso, gata, isso acontece!"

"Acho que a nossa danceteria dançou!"

Ela disse, se esforçando num trocadilho infame. "Ah, tu acha? Eu tenho certeza, sua estúpida!" Mas não tive coragem de dizer o que pensava. Falei:

"Não te preocupa, não faltarão outras oportunidades!"

Nós e o casal gordura chegamos na polícia. Acertamos tudo outra vez. Voltamos pro local do acidente. Os gorduchos foram embora, ligariam amanhã para combinar o conserto. O guincho chegou. Eu perguntei pra ela.

"Qual a tua oficina?"

Ela me olhou como se eu estivesse falando grego, e respondeu:

"Tu tem alguma de confiança?"

Pronto, tudo eu... Já vi tudo, uma dondoquinha que deixa tudo pro seu homem resolver. Tudo bem... poderia deixar o carro dela na oficina do Havoc, meu amigo, onde aliás, residia meu carro atualmente. Fomos até lá.

O motorista do guincho, incrivelmente bem-humorado para aquela hora da noite, contando milhares de piadas sem graça, minha loira e eu, breguíssimos, passeando naquelas caminhonetezinhas-guincho pela cidade... Liguei pro Havoc, acordando ele e a família inteira.

O cara tem a minha idade e cinco filhos!

O Havoc me esperava na frente da oficina quando o guincho entrou na rua.

Descemos, apresentei o Havoc pra ela, ela pro Havoc, e disse:

"Esse aqui é meu carro!"

Ela olhou, confusa, mas não perguntou nada. Devia estar esgotada. Combinamos de amanhã telefonarmos pro Havoc. Rachamos um táxi. Morava do outro lado da cidade, quase dormi no caminho.

Ela sempre se desculpando. Eu sempre amenizando.

"É aqui", ela disse pro motorista.

Daí ela procurou a bolsa e me disse:

"Ai... tu não vai acreditar... Deixei minha bolsa dentro do meu carro!"

Eu olhei pra ela e disse: "Tudo bem, eu pago a corrida!"

Quase chorando ela respondeu:

"Tu não entendeu... as minhas chaves estão na bolsa!"

**Ela rumo à danceteria**

Putz grila, aquele Martini pegou legal. Mas tu não aprende mesmo né, Riza? Tu sabe muito bem que tu é fraca pra bebida, que fica alegrinha até com xarope e mesmo assim traçou um copo Martini inteirinho!

Bom, mas agora já é tarde e a cagada tá feita, talvez o ar da noite te ajude. Vamos pro carro e ligo o meu cedezinho esperto do ABBA. Será que ele gosta desse grupo?

Sugiro irmos a uma danceteria recém inaugurada perto da casa dele.

Raios.

Além do Martini, o perfume dele tá me deixando louca. A cena dele saindo do banheiro só de toalhinha também não sai da minha cabeça! Sua assanhada! Se recomponha, mulher! Que é isso? Daqui a pouco, vai dar na cara que tu tá louca pra pular no pescoço dele.

Fala, fala qualquer coisa antes que ele se dá conta! Blá, blá, blá... ai... não!! Freia, freia que ainda dá tempo... Merda! Mas tu tinha que fazer das tuas, né? Que vergonha! Justo no primeiro encontro com o cara tu bate o carro num fusca ainda por cima!

Maneta! Tarada e maneta! Ai, eu quero sumir, que ódio!

Um casal, que necessitava urgente de uma temporada num spa, saiu aos berros do fusquinha. Eu odeio esse tipo de situação, eu fico sem ação.

O que eu faço? Seguro! Tu tem o seguro que o Alcindo fez pra ti. Mostra a carteirinha do seguro pro hipopótamo falante.

Peço para o meu gentil acompanhante tirar o carro do meio da rua e ele me diz que alguma coisa tinha ido pras cucuias. E lá eu tô preocupada se alguma coisa foi pras cucuias? O quê? Chamar o guincho? Tá, tá, tá. Um bando de curiosos começa a se formar em nossa volta e do casal Mobydick.

Eu comecei a sentir aquela pressão na garganta típica de quem tá prestes a cair no choro. Não, Riza, não chora na frente dele! E no primeiro encontro! Pelo amor de Deus, não! Buááááá!

Lá vem ele todo gentleman me oferecer um lencinho de papel.

O cara tamanho XXL não pára de gritar comigo e o meu Deus do pescoção o manda calar a boca na maior autoridade! Adoro cara macho! Isso é que é homem e não aquela maria-mole do Alcindo. Aliás, por que raios numa hora dessas tu ainda te dá ao trabalho de pensar no Alcindo, hein? Será que tu não tens problemas suficientes?

Depois do pito no berrão, ele me tasca o maior beijo, no meio da rua, naquela bagunça toda! Riza, esse cara é diferente dos outros. Definitivamente diferente. Ele não é daqueles que só pensa em te levar pra cama. Esse cara tem pedigree.

Sorte nossa que tinha uma central de polícia próxima do local do acidente. Fomos caminhando de mãozinhas dadas. Droga! Se não fosse pela tua patetice tu poderia estar numa boa dançando com ele. Se bem que, por um lado, foi até bom que isso tenha acontecido de cara. Deu pra perceber que tu podes contar com ele.

Me senti tão segura sabendo que ele estaria lá pra me ajudar, tomar conta de mim... Sim, ele é diferente. Arriscaria até dizer que ele já sente uma coisinha por ti, Riza. Guria de sorte!

Resolvemos tudo rapidamente na polícia e, ao voltarmos pro meu carro, ele me pergunta se eu tenho alguma oficina de confiança. O quê? Eu? Sei lá! O Alcindo era quem cuidava dessas coisas. Eu só dirijo e abasteço o carro. Mas como ele era um homem completo, obviamente que ele conhecia uma oficina. Tão gentil e prestativo, sem nem mesmo reclamar!

Pegamos uma carona com o cara do guincho. Até que ele era engraçado. Aliás, a situação era por si só engraçada, havíamos saído pra dançar e acabamos fazendo uma ronda pela cidade no caminhão do guincho. Com certeza ainda daremos muitas risadas desse episódio.

O cara da oficina era tri camarada. Um tal de Havoc. Legal seu Havoc. O meu gatão apontou pra um dos carros e disse que era o dele. Viu só? Ele também era barbeiro que nem tu!

Decidimos rachar um táxi até a minha casa. Coitado, me acompanhando até o outro lado da cidade. Eu nem tenho como me desculpar e agradecer. Ele tava sendo tão cavalheiro.

"É aqui", eu falo pro motorista do táxi.

Vou pegar a bolsa. Cadê a bolsa? Ah, não! Deixei a bolsa dentro do carro com o meu dinheiro e, o que era pior, as minhas chaves! Merda! Era só o que faltava.

Ele se oferece pra pagar a corrida, mas eu digo que esse não era o maior dos problemas. As minhas chaves tinham ficado na bolsa!!!!

* * *

**Resposta as Reviews: **

**Lika Nigtmare: **Eu acho que o site está com problema, Lika, porque todos estão tendo a mesma dificuldade na hora de mandar as reviews. Mas não desista! Persistir e serás recompensada, com um novo capítulo! Muahahahahah Obrigada! Bye

**Sherry Mustang: **Kkkkkkkk... sabe aquela vontade que a gente sente repentinamente de tacar o monitor na parede? Pois é. Eu queria fazer tantas coisas com o Roy que você nem imagina. Hahaha eu acho que sofro dos mesmos males que vc. Quando eu era criança meu irmão tentou me tirar daqueles berços que tem grades, aí eu caí de kbeça, foi bem traumatizante. Acho q no meu kso é distúrbio mental mesmo. XD Bom saber q tem mais alguém. Vamos nos juntar a nossa causa. Agora veja só o meu problema. É sério, eu contei e tem ao todo 17 ou 18 reticências, perdi a conta no final. –capota- Bjs

**Amanda: **Obrigada... Valeu mesmo Amanda. Fico feliz, estou conseguindo atrair mais gente, para a minha causa. Muahahaha Respondendo a sua pergunta: é bem provável sim que eu ponha hentai, muito embora eu ainda não tenha certeza se explicitarei ele. Não sou muito boa em escrever hentais. Fica o interrogação enquanto isso. Mas isso ainda vai ter muitos panos pra rolar. Estou cheia de idéias saltitantes. Bjs.

**Mustang. Ng: **Love, obrigada pelo comentário. Hehe – desvia das frutas – desculpa, hoje é sexta né? Eu disse que ia atualizar nas quintas, né? Ahhh não foi culpa minha! Tá legal, foi sim, mas é que eu tava lendo O Mundo de Sofia aí me perdi, e cê sabe, aliás culpe o Sérgio, meu ex-professor de sociologia, foi ele que citou o livro pra mim. Agora tô viciada nessa droga! Não me mate! Aff X.X Muita gente não vai gostar da idéia de me ver morta hein, olha lá? Fui!

**Henry Redbeard: **Espero que você possa comentar nos próximos capítulos também, ficaria muito feliz. Espero estar a gosto. Sim, sim, eu também acho. Não deu pra atualizar, ontem, me desculpa, mas espero que o pessoal não me mate! Ahh, eu achei seu nome tão bonito. Acho que vou mudar meu pseudo-nome para: Roselyn Radcliff. Só por causa do Daniel Radcliffe. Ele é um gato! desmaia

**© Copyright 2007**  
Todos os direitos reservados aos criados da série Fullmetal Alchemist


	5. Chapter V: The return

**Classificação e dados:** Comédia, Mirror, Pov, OOC, U.A, Romance...  
**Casal:** Roy x Riza  
**Chapter five:** The return

–

**Ela volta pra casa dele**

–

Sua retardada, como é que tu foi te esquecer justo da bolsa? Tu não pode ser mais besta, né, Riza? E agora? O que tu vai fazer? Chamar a Ana Clara? Não, a coitada recém teve neném e não cabe incomodá-la. Chamar os teus pais?

Nem pensar!

Tudo menos os sermões da dona Elis Regina. Pronto! Além de sem-carro, virei sem-teto! Olho pro Roy, ele abre um sorrisinho que me estremece as pernas e diz:

"Olha, já tá tarde, o Havoc provavelmente já está dormindo outra vez. Vamos fazer assim: você vem pra minha casa, e amanhã cedinho a gente vai pra oficina pegar a tua bolsa, ok?"

E agora? Tu não tem alternativa, tem? O negócio vai ser aceitar o convite... mas diz pra ele que você dorme na sala! Ah, ele tem quarto de hóspedes? Bom, melhor assim. Já pensou se ele morasse numa quitinete que nem tu?

Ai, mas como é que eu vou fazer? Eu mal conheço o cara e vou pra casa dele sem minha escova de dentes, sem minha nécessaire com os meus batons, rimeis e afins... sem meus creminhos, desodorante... Saco, amanhã de manhã eu vou estar parecendo um monstro e o cara vai se assustar de vez, ainda mais depois do fiasco de hoje!

Primeiro tu fica bêbada com um Martini, unzinho! Depois tu entra na bunda de um fusca e, pra completar, vai acordar que nem um dragão! Ah sim, tu nem pijama tem! Mais essa ainda!

Ok, sem pânico. Tu é uma mulher inteligente, tem curso de primeiros socorros e fala inglês fluentemente... tu vai sair dessa! O que inglês tem a ver com tudo isso, sua anta? Já tá delirando, né?

Enquanto isso, ele tá aqui do teu lado, segurando as chaves de casa e dizendo que tudo que tu precisa é uma boa noite de sono, que amanhã será um outro dia... Aliás, isso me lembra a Scarlett O'Hara... Ai, Riza, pára de viajar!

Chegamos ao apartamento dele. O meu copo de Martini ainda tava em cima da mesa.

Não posso nem olhar pra aquele copo. Maldito copo! Tudo porque tu queria dar uma relaxadinha... porque tu não conseguia lidar com a imagem dele tomando banho... Tarada, pervertida!

"O quarto de hospedes é aqui, a cozinha fica no fim do corredor e o banheiro você sabe onde é, né?" Ele disse com um sorrisinho malandro...

Como assim, eu sei onde é? Ah, essa não! Ele percebeu que eu fiquei cuidando...Tu dá muito na cara, Riza.

"Obrigada. Eu nem sei como te agradecer, você foi muito legal comigo hoje."

Foi aí que eu criei coragem e dei um beijo nele. Mas um beijo caprichado, sabe? Um beijo de agradecimento. Mas caprichado! Dei até uma apertadinha na bundinha dele. Agora ele pode até achar que eu sou pateta, mas não pode dizer que eu beijo mal.

Antes de ir pro quarto, ele me dá uma camiseta dele pra eu usar como pijama. E como cheirava bem a camiseta... Esse sim, é um homem de classe, educado, honesto. Difícil encontrar um cara assim nos dias de hoje... Ele ainda disse que eu encontraria no banheiro uma escova de dentes novinha, era daquelas de avião, mas que por uma noite dava pro gasto.

Fui pro banheiro me trocar e escovar os dentes. Fiquei olhando pros perfumes dele. Todos importados. A escova de cabelo. O creme de barbear. Vários frascos de vitaminas. Hum, o cara se preocupa com a saúde... também, depois daquele jantar, tem mais é que compensar o estrago... E?

O que era aquilo? Creme anti-rugas? Ihh, creme anti-rugas? Estranho. Ah, que nada, vai ver que ele é vaidoso. Hoje em dia, os homens fazem até lipoaspiração... Não, ele não tem pinta de frutinha. Bom, se bem que até agora ele se mostrou tão educado, nem tentou nada...

Ai meu Deus!

Não, pior ainda! Ele tem namorada! É isso! Sabia, sabia. Um cara tão perfeito assim tinha que ter dona. Pára de viajar, sua anta. Escova esses dentes, veste a camiseta e trata de dormir. Saio do banheiro, e encontro ele na sala vestindo um roupão com um copo de uísque na mão.

Ele tava tão sexy com aquele roupão... Taquicardia. Falta de ar. Tarada. Te comporta.

"Você quer tomar um drinque antes de dormir?" Como é que ele ainda tem coragem de me perguntar isso depois de todo aquele mico por causa de um Martini?

"Não, obrigada, sem drinques por hoje, aliás, por um bom tempo. Eu sou fraca pra bebidas. Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo. Boa noite".

Vou pro quarto de hóspedes, me atiro na cama e enterro a cabeça no travesseiro. Acho que não vou conseguir dormir. Só a idéia dele estar no quarto ao lado me dá palpitação. Dorme, Riza! Dorme! Um carneirinho, dois carneirinhos, três

carneirinhos, quatro...

–

**Ele volta pra casa dele**

–

Minha primeira reação seria deixar a mulher ali.

Mas que inferno!

De onde eu fui tirar uma pateta dessas?

Pelo amor de Deus, tá certo que ela é uma gracinha, mas loirinhas pequeninhas dessas tem aos quilos por aí, todas iguais, vestindo pretinho básico. Ela me olha com um olhar de "... me perdoa... snif,snif...".

Sinto pena dela, coitada, tentando ser especial, tentando me mostrar que era uma guria perfeita, fez tudo errado. E ali, com o cara do táxi me olhando tipo: "como é que é, vai matar essa bola ou não?", tive a nítida certeza de que não queria nada com ela, a não ser uma bela noite de gemidos e sussurros.

Não queria essa atrapalhada no meu pé, e eu tendo que consertar as besteiras dela. Mas por uma noite... Disse pra ela que tava tarde, que o Havoc já devia estar dormindo outra vez, que ela podia passar a noite na minha casa. A tontinha se fez, mais uma vez, louca que tava pra ir pra lá...

De certo esqueceu de propósito as chaves, só pra ficar grudada no pai aqui. Louquinha por uns chamegos. No fim, óbvio, ela aceitou. E fomos.

Paguei uma fortuna de táxi, ela se desculpando... Que lenga, lenga... A voz da criatura já começava a me irritar. Entramos no apê, mostrei pra ela onde ficava o quarto que minha irmã dormia, mas disse que era de hóspedes pra criar um certo impacto.

Não ia dizer pra ela que o apê era do meu pai, que a minha irmã era tão dona dele quanto eu. Apesar da Michele estar passando um mês na Califórnia com sua namorada. Imagina, a patricinha ia ter um chilique se soubesse que minha maninha é sapata...

No meio dos meus pensamentos a loirinha me tascou um beijo. Não. Não foi um beijinho qualquer. Ela fazia contorcionismo com a língua, uma coisa de louco, aí ela inventou de dar uma apertada na minha bunda. Fui direto pro pescoço da criatura, mas ela se afastou um pouquinho, fez uma cara de "...agora, não..." e como não sou homem de levar um não também fiz cara de não-tô-nem-aí.

Fui ao quarto, peguei uma camiseta enorme da minha irmã, porque ela só usa roupa larga mesmo, entreguei pra Riza. A loirinha cheirou deu check-up na camiseta, e foi ao banheiro. Ficou horas lá dentro.

De duas, uma: ou deu uma senhora cagada, porque mesmo as bonitinhas cagam, é da natureza, ou ficou vasculhando minhas coisas.

Devia estar olhando o arsenal de produtos de beleza da Michele, tentando imaginar se eu poderia ser uma drag-queen.

Coloco meu roupão do Armani, presente da Sofia, minha cunhadinha podre de rica, que namora minha irmã há uns cinco anos, e me preparo para a última tática civilizada para levar aquela chata pra minha cama. Pego um copo de uísque. Ela sai do banheiro, olha o meu roupão, eu ofereço um drinque fazendo um ar muito compenetrado, outra vez os olhinhos apertados, o gelo levemente ressonando no vidro...

Mas ela diz NÃO!

Mas como assim, NÃO!? Quem ela ta pensando que é pra me dispensar assim, sem mais nem menos...?

Ela me dá um tchauzinho ridículo, eu me esforço para ser querido no "Boa Noite!".

Ela entra no quarto da minha mana. Eu fico ali, com o copinho de uísque e uma vontade louca de invadir o quarto e... mas que isso! Nem tô pra essa loira aguada... Nem é tão bonita assim, tem um dente meio lascado, o cabelo deve ser pintado...

Penso no péssimo dia que tive quando a porta abre. Dou um pulo. A luz se acende. Michele me olha, brabíssima, e me diz:

"Tu não ficou de me buscar no aeroporto, seu bosta?"

–

_**Continua...**_

–

**Resposta as Review's:**

Um pouco atrasado, mas o que vale é a intenção: **_Feliz Ano Novo!_**

**Sherry Mustang:** Valeu. //Sinff... sniff// O ROY É TÃO TUDO! Ah, Jesus, Maria. Hahaha acho que todos já sofreram algum acidente quando criança. Minha tia comia tijolo quando criança. O.o assustada! Não fique . Acredite, é muita reticências. Dessa vez eu nem contei T.T. Bye.

**Lika Nightmare:** Eu nem comento nd, pq eu já atropelei. Não foi QUASE eu realmente atropelei um maldito dum Pombo... Rolinha, sei lá. De MOTO ainda por cima! Quem mandou entrar na frente? Jo soy bastante tarada tb! Mas tenho vergonha de escrever, tipo hentai e essas coisas. Eu te entendo o Havoc é realmente um pedaço de mau caminho. Gosto dos loiros, fortes, sexy's. Eu juro que teria comentado alguma coisa agora da sua fic, mas só é que dei uma olhada nas reviews agora. Eu dou uma olhada sim, e comento na próxima. Xau.

MannydeGemeos: Grata por você ter comentado Manny. Eu acredito que sim, se não o povo do FMA já teria me apedrejado. Afinal são 5 capítulos firmes e fortes. Bjs.

**Kyra Spring:** Valeu. E eu entendo sim, porque acontece a mesma coisa comigo. Minha família tb é de coelhos, putz, às vezes enerva. Fucas são carros problemas, mas ng reclama, pq muitas vezes é neles que começamos. O Roy é uma graça, todo se querendo. Mas vamos relevar, já que ele é um gato mesmo! Tchau!

**Mustang. Ng:** Olha, eu já disse pra parar com esse negócio de ameaças de morte. Pelo menos o alvo, dessas vez, não foi eu! E não fale mal do Mundo de Sofia eu realmente amo esse livro, meu segundo melhor depois de O Código Da Vince. Eu sei sim o que significa "OMAE O KOROSU!" seu maníaco por 3x4. Pelo o meu ksau é mais fofo que o seu. E 1x2 é muito mais conhecido que 3x2. //dá língua pro Mustang// Tchau seu feio!

**Henry Redbear:** Consegui mais um fã! Há, que legal! Seu nome é lindo não se preocupe. Henry Felton Collins. Vc está sendo apenas sincero, mas fala sério, o Harry (Daniel Radcliffe) é muito mais gato que o Draco (Tom Felton) que por coincidência tem o mesmo sobrenome que o seu! Que legal! Não fale meu do meu moreno, porque, embora eu seja uma Sonserina de carteirinha eu fiz parte da Armada de Dumbledore, heim. Eu só não gosto da Cho, ela é uma... melhor eu ficar quieta porque pode ter gente que goste dela! Bye

**©Copyright 2008**  
Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores da série Fullmetal Alchemist


	6. Chapter VI: A Visita

**Classificação e dados:** Comédia, Mirror, Pov, OOC, U.A, Romance...  
**Casal:** Roy x Riza  
**Chapter Six:** A visita

–

**Ele recebe uma visita**

Não acredito no que vejo. Minha irmã está de volta, justamente hoje!? Michele me olha, perturbadíssima. Peço pra ela falar baixo.

"Como é que tu esqueceu, Roy Mustang?"

Tento resumir o péssimo dia que tive. Me esqueci completamente... Ela me aponta um calendário em cima da mesa, onde eu fiz um círculo enorme, verde limão, no dia de hoje e escrevi: buscar Michele.

"Eu me esqueci, desculpa."

Michele me abraça e começa a chorar. Não, eu não acredito... Virei poste pra desesperados, agora... Não é possível, outra vez...

"Maninho, eu terminei tudo com a Sofia... Foi horrível!"

Graças a Deus que a minha irmã é super discreta. Chora baixinho, no meu ombro. Será que a Riza já está dormindo?

"Não fica assim... " tentei reanimá-la.

Ela disse que a viagem foi horrível, que a Sofia se engraçou por um cara gay em San Francisco e não quis voltar. Eu conto pra ela que, por coincidência do destino, briguei com a Sônia.

"Eu odiava aquela mulher brega..." disse minha irmã.

"Maninha, só uma coisa... tem uma pessoa no teu quarto..."

Ela mal me escutou, sabia que eu era incorrigível, eheheh, mal tinha acabado com uma já tinha outra na minha casa. Aquilo fez eu me sentir tri bem, sabe? Mas Michele chorava mais, dizia que estava infeliz, que não deveria ter voltado, ninguém gostava dela, eu fazendo uns schiii de vez em quando pra ela falar mais baixo quando ela se exaltava, e eis que surge Riza, vestindo a camiseta que Michele mais gostava, no meio da sala, nervosíssima.

"Não aconteceu nada... nada... foi uma noite horrível, ele é um cara legal... mas eu não sabia... devia ter imaginado, esses homens... mas nada..."

O discurso fragmentado da loirinha me deixou perplexo.

Minha irmã olhou atônita também, mas com certeza era porque ela adorava loiras. Disse, então:

"Não precisa te explicar, eu sou a irmã dele, Michele!"

Tive pena da minha loirinha, sabe? Foi algo surreal.

Ela se sentou no sofá e começou a chorar de novo.

"Eu só faço burrada... eu só faço burrada...", repetia.

Fiquei estático, perto ainda da porta de entrada, ao lado de minha irmã, ainda em mim abraçada, uma mala enorme aos nossos pés. Michele me olhou inquisidoramente, aqueles olhares que dizem: "Faz alguma coisa." Mas eu não agüentava mais ser o compreensivo, tava com sono, com tesão e com raiva.

E não sei por que, dei um grito assustador, uma coisa meio Tarzan, que dizia um: "CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAA".

Michele deu um pulo e a loirinha ficou paralisada. Meu Deus, como é que eu fui perder o controle?

Daí me dei conta que não tinha perdido o controle bosta nenhuma, deve ter sido alguma alucinação do sono que me judiava, continuava ali, de pé, imóvel, sendo trucidado pelo olhar de minha irmã mais velha. Falei:

"Oh, Riza, não fica assim, pô, chega de chorar..." Me aproximei, abracei aquele corpinho trêmulo.

Michele foi até nós, se sentou no sofá. Era discretíssima, não fazia estilo caminhoneira. Minha loirinha pediu desculpa pra ela, a Mi recomeçou a chorar. Eu no meio das duas.

"Riza, aquele quarto que tu tá, é da Michele".

Minha irmã se antecipou:

"Imagina que vamos tirar a Riza do quarto no meio da noite. Fica lá, tranqüila, que eu durmo com o Roy."

Pronto, era só o que me faltava, ter que dividir minha cama com a minha irmã. No estado que eu tava, ia agarrar a maninha no meio da noite sem me dar conta.

Riza sorriu, dizendo que um cara legal tinha de ter uma irmã legal. Disse:

"Boa Noite! Quero logo que esse dia acabe..." e foi para o quarto.

Minha irmã olhou pra ela e, depois que a loirinha entrou, disse, cheia de classe:

"Seu filho da puta, onde é que tu descobre essas gracinhas?"

Eu me senti todo bobo, mas ela completou:

"Com certeza ela é lésbica! Viu o jeito que ela me olhou?"

"..."

**Ela recebe uma visita**

Eu tentei, tentei, mas não consegui dormir. Não dava, simplesmente não dava pra acreditar na estupidez daquele dia. Justamente quando tu conhece um cara tão legal, Riza? Ele deve estar achando que eu sou uma idiota e com toda a razão. Mas uma coisa é certa: se o cara, mesmo assim, te ligar... então até que as coisas não estão tão perdidas assim.

Talvez seja hora de acreditar mais na tua intuição e menos no horóscopo. Talvez ele realmente tenha sentimentos por ti.

Mas "peraí", que é isso? Vozes? Ouço um blábláblá seguido de uns "schii". Era voz de outra mulher. Sabia! Todos aqueles cremes no banheiro era sinal de que uma mulher também morava aqui. Merda!

Bom, por um lado eu fico aliviada em saber que ele não é frutinha, mas por outro... tem namorada? E traz outra pra casa? No caso, eu sou a "outra", ordinário!

Riza, Riza, tu já viu esse filme antes, não viu? Eu sabia, homem é tudo igual. Foi assim com o merda do Alcindo, tá sendo com esse e será com todos! Ah, o Alcindo, um bosta que vivia rodeado de mulheres e dizia que elas só eram amigas. Pois sim! Nos tempos de faculdade ele dizia que ia estudar pras provas com elas, mas na verdade isso era só desculpa pra transar com elas!

Eu me lembro muito bem das "amiguinhas" dele tirando sarro da minha cara. Elas faziam questão de contar pra todos só pra chegar nos meus ouvidos! E os "chás de sumiço"? E as idas pra praia sem me avisar? O cara não tinha consideração nenhuma. Como eu pude ser tão cega? Acho que eu só atraio cafajeste mesmo. Que raiva! Alcindo, do fundo do meu coração, eu espero que o teu pinto caia!!!!!

Mas o que eu tô fazendo? Pra que pensar nesse "looser" arrogante? E o Roy Mustang? Que esperança que ele vai ter algo comigo depois dessa. Vou acabar com isso e é agora. Vou lá dizer pra ele e pra "titular" que eu não tive nada com ele e nem terei. Que ele não passa de um galinha e que ela deveria abrir bem os olhos!

Coitada, deve ser uma infeliz!

Vou pra sala e dou de cara com os dois. Ela chorando no ombro dele. Ele acariciando a cabeça dela. Argh, nojento. Espero que o teu pinto caia também!

Mas como sempre, na hora H, eu penso uma coisa e falo outra. Fui logo dizendo, ou melhor, gaguejando, que não tinha acontecido nada e que ele era "um cara legal"! "Legal"? De onde tu tirou essa? Mas eis que o destino, esse mesmo que adora brincar comigo, que sempre me faz de palhaça, me apronta mais uma. A guria olha pra mim e fala que é irmã dele! E eu ali, já achando que o cara era o maior pilantra.

Pior ainda, rogando praga! Que feio, Riza. Como já era de se esperar, após o vexame, eu abro o berreiro. Dessa vez o Roy não fazia nem idéia do porquê do meu choro... era culpa, consciência pesada pra burro!

Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar no quão injusta eu fui. Mal conhecia o cara e já tava tirando conclusões precipitadas e, o que é pior, tudo o que ele fez foi me ajudar, pagar o táxi e me oferecer um teto pra dormir. Eu fui a única que fez cagada!

Riza, assim não dá, te interna, sua retardada!

E eu lá, perdida nas idéias e com um sentimento de culpa maior que fila pra concurso público.

Acaba com esse berreiro, menina! O cara vai encher o saco desse jeito!

Nisso, ele chega pertinho e me abraça. Um abraço forte, com aquelas mãos másculas. As mãos de pedreiro que tanto me enfraquecem as pernas...

Ele tenta me acalmar e diz que o quarto em que estou era da irmã dele, a Michele. Ela, figura muito gente fina por sinal, logo diz que não tem problema, que vai dormir com o "mano". Que amor de pessoa!

Me desculpei mais uma vez, agradeci pela gentileza e fui pro quarto. O melhor a fazer agora era dormir e esquecer da tragédia que foi esse dia. Além do mais, amanhã é sexta e eu tenho que trabalhar, vou ter um dia difícil na agência, mais os problemas do carro pra resolver, que merda isso!

Coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro e rezei. Pedi aos céus pra que ele nunca descobrisse que eu roguei praga pra ele...

_**Continua...**_

**N/a:** Peço desculpas pelo atraso de quase um mês, mas com as férias acabando, o pessoal daqui de casa surto de vez e, quase não fiquei em casa. E agradeço desde já a todas as review's que recebi.

**Resposta as Review's:**

**MannydeGemeos:** Agradeço pelo comentário. Na verdade, eu também não esperava toda a reviravolta que essa fic está tendo, mas como tudo está seguindo o seu rumo, eu acredito fielmente que esteja agradando. Obrigada! Tchauzinho!

**Lika Nightmare:** Isso é triste. Realmente deprimente T.T Aves são animais tão... tão... "animais". Mas enfim, são feios de qualquer jeito. Eu acho que aves já nascem grandes e feias daquele jeito. Dou dez pila, pra quem me mostrar um filhote de ave legitimo e tem que ter provas! Hum... hum... nada contra seu fusca, eu até considero, porque, afinal, a gente, reclama, reclama, mas acaba sempre começando com um fusca. Não se preocupe, eu sei que foi por opinar, mas, HEI! Que isso! Ta bom que o Draco tem um nome lindo, um rosto lindo, é loiro, é fofo, adoro o sorrisinho de lado dele, mas, eu sou caidinha pelo Harry! Que também é um nome lindo! Imagina eu andando nas ruas de Nova Iorque e de repente esbarro com, nada mais, nada menos que Daniel Radcliff? (desmaio só de pensar) ou o Tom Feltom? Hun, esse loiro é muito fofo! Tem até seu nome no lema de Hogwarts "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus" e eu acho que se fosse de alguma casa eu seria uma perfeita Slytherin, sem sombras de dúvidas. E só mais uma coisa. Sinto muito pela sua moto. O jeito que você falou passou tanto sentimento. Nossa como ta grande essa resposta, meu Deus. Bye.

**Amanda:** Pois é, como eu disse à Manny, nem eu mesma esperava isso. Mas, enfim, estou contente que tenha gostado!!! Muahahahahaha. Demorei um pouquinho, mas ainda estou aqui de pé e escrevendo o que é mais importante! Eu acho que a Riza foi bastante complacente, mas acho que é porque ela ainda não descobriu que a irmã do Roy é lésbica, embora eu tenha certeza que tem mais coisas nessa história do que a gente pensa. Bye-bye

**Aislyn Rockbell:** Wew \o/ review tripla! Ò.O. e já que é triplo, vai ser uma resposta tripla. 3° Eu sempre achei interessante saber o que os dois lados da história estão pensando. Não gosto quando esquecem de um personagem, pra dar enfoque a outro. Bem, apesar do atraso, sim, os capítulos são semanais e são postados toda quinta! Com exceção de hoje, claro. 4° Porque, é uma boa pergunta. Eu tenho uma priminha e ela sempre diz que fusca não é carro. E ela só tem 5 anos! Hum... homens são um mistério, mas e _só _se pensarmos no homem recatado e educado. Porque há maioria deles só pensam em besteira. 5° Eu acho que o capítulo responde. A irmã do Roy realmente se interessou, mas não tema! Essa fic não é Yuri, ugh, e nem tem intenção de ser. Bjs

**Kyra Spring:** Como diria a minha amiga, lá vem o último biscoito do pacote. Embora, eu sinceramente tenha que discordar. Porque é justamente o ultimo biscoito do pacote que eu não como! É um mito! Minha mãe fica grilada quando eu guardo o pacote com UM ÚNICO biscoito no armário. Nem é, não diga isso. São por essas review's "toscas" como você diz que eu atualizo! X.X Eu acho que a Riza vai demorar um pouquinho ainda pra cair na real, e vai fazer igualzinho como fez com o Alcinho, o antigo namorado dela! Ela tem um tico e teco meio lerdo nessa fic! Ou eu devo dizer que é retarda mesmo? De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo review! Bjs!

**Capítulo novo nessa quinta-feira para compensar o atraso!**

**©Copyright 2008**  
Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores da série Fullmetal Alchemist


	7. Chapter VII: O Desjejum

Classificação e dados: **Comédia, Mirror, Pov, OOC, U.A, Romance...****  
**Casal:** Roy x Riza**  
Chapter Seven: **O Desjejum**

**Ela vai tomar café**

Como sempre, acordei sem a ajuda do despertador que, por sinal, era inexistente no quarto da Michele.

Fiquei olhando pro teto e pensando no que fazer. Estariam eles acordados? Iria ele pro trabalho? Putz, eu nem sei em que ele trabalha. Se bem que nem teve tempo pra falar de detalhes como esse naquela noite fatídica. Como seria bom ter uma borracha que apagasse todas as cagadas da gente...

Espero que eu não cruze com ele sem, pelo menos, escovar os dentes. Ô bafão esse teu, Riza! Sem falar dos olhos cheios de remela misturada com rímel! Engraçado, não tinha nem um espelhinho no quarto da irmã dele. Isso sem contar que eu não consigo nem pensar direito antes do meu xixi matinal.

Vamos lá.

Abro a porta bem devagarzinho e vejo que o caminho tá livre e a porta do banheiro aberta.

Beleza.

Lá fui eu pra minha operação de reconstituição urgente-urgentíssima!

A minha imagem no espelho é digna de pena. Cabelo que mais parecia um ninho de rato, cara borrada de maquiagem. Mas tudo bem, eu não nasci assim, né? Tem conserto. Escova os dentes, lava a cara e usa, sutilmente, o tônico e o creme da Michele. É uma emergência, pô! Fico feliz em ver que a minha cara não parecia mais um Picasso.

Visto as minhas roupas e me dirijo para a sala. Surpresa minha ao ver a mesa posta para o café da manhã e o meu gostosão de camisa, gravata, calça bem passada. Xiihh, será que ele viu aquele dragão que saiu do quarto da irmã dele?

Que gato ele tava! E eu lá, com cara de Rebordosa... Isso, definitivamente, não é justo!

"Eu tenho que sair pro trabalho mas achei que tu poderia estar com fome. Espero que goste, tem torrada, café e fritas, tome o tempo que tu precisar, não te preocupa com a Mi, ela vai dormir até tarde, _jet lag_, sabe?"

Eu não ouvi metade do que ele falou, tudo o que eu pensava era como alguém poderia parecer tão perfeito ao acordar e ainda ter tempo pra se preocupar com uma pateta como eu. Quanta gentileza! Como eu pude pensar tanta coisa ruim desse gentleman?

"Olha, eu estive pensando, vou pegar o carro da Mi e te dar uma carona até a oficina do Havoc pra você poder pegar sua bolsa, ok?"

A bolsa! Só então que me dei conta que tava sem um puto tostão, sem chaves, sem nada!  
Foi aí que eu me toquei que nem tinha aberto a boca ainda.

"Puxa, você tá sendo tão legal e nem me conhece direito... valeu. Posso usar teu telefone pra ligar pra agência e falar que eu vou chegar atrasada?"

Ele só deu um sorrisinho... o que será que ele tá pensando?

Fiz a minha ligação e me servi de café.

"Em que tu trabalha?", ele perguntou.

"Eu sou produtora de moda".

Ele só disse:

"Ahhhh, moda hein?" e tomou um gole de café.

Mais uma vez aquele sorrisinho tomou conta do rosto dele. O que será que isso significava?

Eu simplesmente não conseguia abrir a boca. O medo de falar mais uma besteira era grande. Esse cara te deixa nervosa, né? Ele deve ter estranhado, mas, como diz o ditado, "Silêncio vale ouro".

Terminamos o café e seguimos pro carro. Ele, todo educado, abriu a porta pra mim. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser naquela visão dele de terno e gravata! Eu tenho o maior tesão por caras de terno e gravata... aliás, caras de uniforme também. Bombeiro, exército, marinha... vale tudo!

Xô, satanás! Pára com isso menina! Já não tem problema de sobra, não?

Já tava sentindo as bochechas quentes, provavelmente eu tava vermelha de vergonha...

Em poucos minutos chegamos à oficina. Engraçado, ontem, esse mesmo trajeto, pareceu uma eternidade...

"Bom, aqui estamos" disse ele.

"É, olha, muito obrigado por tudo que você fez por mim noite passada, foi muito legal mesmo!" E eu enfatizei o "mesmo".

"Que é isso? Não foi nada. Olha, pode confiar no Havoc, viu? Ele cuida dos meus carros há anos. Sem falar que é um dos meus melhores amigos. E te cuida também, não seria legal se algo acontecesse contigo. Eu tenho que ir agora, tchau", ele disse e partiu...

Fiquei vendo o carro dele se afastar e pensei como seria bom se ele me ligasse pra gente poder recomeçar, dessa vez, sem desastres...

Foi aí que eu me dei conta, ele NÂO pediu meu telefone! E agora? Ai, não, mais essa não!

É claro, eu sei aonde ele mora, é fácil conseguir o telefone dele, mas depois desse fiasco todo, quem diz que eu tenho cara pra ligar pra ele?

Riza, definitivamente, você tem Phd em idiotice. Isso é bom pra você aprender, sua afetada!

"Ah Havoc, hei, se lembra de mim? Sou a Riza, amiga do Roy Mustang, deixei meu carro aqui noite passada!"

E o tal do Havoc me olhou da cabeça aos pés, fez que sim com a cabeça e deu um sorrisinho estranho, igual ao Roy.

Qual seria o problema com esse homens hoje?

**Ele vai tomar café**

Passei a noite inteira empurrando minha irmã, que me abraçava, me chamava de Sofia entre sussurros e choradelas. Mas devo confessar que, dormindo, claro, me dei conta que estava agarrando a Michele e me aconchegando nela.

Ô seca!

Tudo por culpa da... Foi quando me lembrei que ela AINDA estava na minha casa. Meu prédio poderia desabar a qualquer momento... Senti um gelo percorrendo minha espinha, aquela guria só deu problema!

Nem pude pensar direito nisso e o despertador tocou. Levantei, tomei um banho bem demorado. Saí do banheiro e qual não é minha surpresa quando vejo minha irmã de pé, fazendo o café.

Preparou uma mesa caprichada, sorte que a dona Biju tinha feito compras no dia anterior.

Perguntei pra que tudo aquilo e Michele, que se dizia mística, falou ter certeza que eu e aquela loirinha tínhamos uma conexão.

"Só se for em desastres!", falei, mas sem muita convicção.

"Impressiona essa mulher, Roy, porque ela combina com você. Além de ser muito gostosa... Qual é o signo dela?"

Dei uma risada, como é que eu iria saber o signo daquela guria?

"Ela deve ser Ar, o que seria ótimo porque você é Fogo. É uma relação física, Roy, seu fogo precisa do oxigênio dela, seu leonino característico."

Fiquei olhando pra Michele e não acreditei. Lá vinha ela de novo com esse papo de mapa astral, dizendo que eu era o Leão típico, narcisista, egoísta, blábláblá. Mas deixei ela falar, afinal tava com saudades de mim...

"Ela é aquário, pode crer!!", me disse.

Arrumou tudo com capricho e entrou de volta pro quarto, disse que ia dormir mais um pouquinho.

Achei tão querido ela ter feito tudo aquilo. Fiquei lendo o jornal. Uns vinte minutos depois ouço o barulho da porta do quarto de Michele. Sai um vulto de lá... meu Deus, o que era aquilo? Que cabelo era aquele, que coisa horrível... Ah, bem que a Sônia sempre acordava primeiro. Ia dar um trato e depois voltava a deitar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E eu só ficava no bico...

Essas mulheres são todas iguais! Fiquei ali, pensando na loirinha, quando ela sai do banheiro. Outra pessoa. O que não faz a maquiagem, hein minha filha! Por isso que as mulheres exaltam esses produtos químicos, não fosse por eles...

A loirinha me olha e arregala os olhos. Mas que coisa, a guria não sabia disfarçar. Me olhou de cima a baixo com um ar meio embasbacado. Deve ser por causa do meu terno. Sei que eu estou elegante, me vesti só pra impressionar mesmo, a guriazinha tá de quatro por mim.

Depois ela olha a mesa, eu aproveito a boa maré e dou aquele discurso, pra ela não ter pressa, comer com calma, que EU tinha preparado um cafezinho especial pra ela, blábláblá.

Ela quieta, me olhava com um ar apaixonado. Sim, se dizem que as mulheres são transparentes, Riza era que nem água. Outra vez fui sentindo um carinho por ela, uma sensação estranha. Putaquepariu, que é isso? Vai te apaixonar por ela? Tu, um cara solteiro convicto, bonitão, cheio de mulher correndo atrás de ti? Nem te lembra quanta guampa tu meteu na pobre da Sônia... faz nem dois dias que vocês brigaram e já quer te amarrar de novo? Vai curtir a vida, meu!

Ela pediu o telefone emprestado pra ligar pra agência. Por meio segundo, fantasiei que ela fazia parte de uma importante agência de moda, cheia de gostosas... Mas não, atrapalhada daquele jeito, ela nunca que... Pergunto:

"Em que tu trabalha?"

Não acredito no que ouço como resposta. Cara, senti um arrepio. Será que minha irmã tava certa, que a gente tinha uma conexão? Claro que não dei muita bola pra não deixar ela se achando. Mas ela era produtora de moda! Que legal!

Combinei de dar uma carona pra Riza até o Havoc, pra ela ver como estava o carro. Me agradeceu outra vez tudo o que fiz. Pensei em pedir o telefone dela, mas, resolvi fazer uma surpresa. Sabia onde ela morava. Passava todos os dias por ali, anotaria o endereço e procuraria no guia. Ligaria sem ela saber.

Nos despedimos e fiquei de olho naquele corpitcho que se rebolava todo.

**_Continua..._**

**Resposta as Review's: **

**Noah Black: **Noah, confesso que quando eu li sua review fiquei um pouco triste por desapontar suas expectativas, mas, esse capitulo já estava pronto há bastante tempo. Eu achei super legal a sua idéia, ia ser realmente cômico! \o/ Imagina a Riza e a Michele juntas! Mas, apesar de tudo, a Michele acabou virando uma personagem importante na trama! E ainda vai ter muitas situações engraçadas, não se preocupe. Até o final da fic eu prometo fazer muita gente rir! Bjs!

**Amanda: **Heh, ta um pouco confuso agora, mas, depois tudo se esclarece! Eu acho que a fic ainda não chegou ao seu ápice, mas, em pouco tempo, nós teremos situações ainda piores. Sinceramente, se a Riza não começar a mover os pauzinhos, eu não sei o que pode acontece, mas, o Roy não é lá flor que se cheire! E como o prometido, mais um capítulo nessa quinta-feira! Eu pensei que hoje fosse sexta-feira, mas tudo bem, burrice não contagia. Deve vez em quando eu dou uns lapsos desse mesmo! Bjs e até!

**©Copyright 2008**  
Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores da série Fullmetal Alchemist


	8. Chapter VIII: O Telefonema

Classificação e dados: **Comédia, Mirror, Pov, OOC, U.A, Romance...****  
**Casal:** Roy x Riza**  
Chapter Eight: **O Telefonema**

**Ele passa o dia sem ela**

Por um lado, estava aliviado por ter sobrevivido àquele furacão. Fui direto para o meu trabalho, como um bom advogado que sou. Odeio o que faço, pra falar bem a verdade. Tô aqui porque meu vô era advogado, meu pai é advogado e ganhei essa bosta de herança profissional. Queria ser que nem a Riza, tratar com mulheres lindas... Rapaz, não faz nem quinze minutos que tu largou a desastrada e já está com saudades? Ah, não...

Resolvo as coisas que tenho pendentes durante a manhã. Meu carro só vai ficar pronto na segunda-feira, me diz o Havoc. Pergunto o que ele achou da Riza e ele me diz que ela era bastante simpática. Pergunto se ela falou em mim, se conversaram sobre mim e o desgraçado me diz: "Não."

Como assim não, e falaram do quê?? Tudo bem... Sexta-feira, dia daquela saideira.

Telefono pra uns camaradas, ninguém pode sair de noite. Estão todos casados, namorando, com filhos... ninguém quer ir caçar pela noite comigo.

OK, vou à luta _alone_!!

Vou almoçar, volto pro escritório, tenho reuniões, uma chatice. Mas me faço de importante e sempre agrado nessas reuniões. Principalmente se tem mulheres envolvidas. Já sai com quase todas as advogadas e juízas que conheço... vou pra casa.

Michele está no telefone, rindo, animadamente. Na certa está marcando mais uma viagem, é só por isso que eu moro aqui com ela, tá sempre viajando.

Tomo um banho, me lembro que não passei pra anotar o endereço da loirinha.

Tudo bem, quero aproveitar a noite de hoje mesmo!

Minha irmã continua no telefone. Me sento no sofá, ela desliga.

"Era a Riza!"

Um gelo percorre minha espinha. Então a guria não conseguiu ficar longe de mim? Ih... já vi que é grude. E está amicíssima da minha irmã?!!

"O que, que ela queria?" perguntei.

"Eu que liguei pra ela", me respondeu.

Como diabos Michele descobriu o telefone? Foi exatamente o que eu perguntei.

Recebi uma lição de moral como resposta.

"Bem se vê que tu não sabe como segurar uma mulher, seu grosso. Não sabia que ela era produtora de moda? Quantas produtoras existem na cidade? Quatro, cinco? Quantas Rizas existem? Acertei de primeira... aliás, pra tu saber, ela trabalha na MELHOR produtora de moda desta cidade!"

Fiquei atônito, sem resposta. Será que minha irmã tava tentando roubar minha namorada? Ops, não tenho namorada, Riza não é nada, um casinho de merda... não rolou nada... Michele continuou:

"Liguei pra ela pra dizer que gostei muito dela. A propósito, ela não é lésbica, disse que eu era, ela achou super legal, e conversamos um pouco..."

"Um pouco, tu ficou uns 40 minutos no telefone... isso que quando eu cheguei tu já estava falando..."

"Tá me controlando, Roy Mustang?"

"Tu que tá te metendo. Qual é a tua de ligar pra guria... Que liberdade é essa?"

Estava puto, realmente puto. Minhas veias saltavam do pescoço. Saí e bati a porta. Ainda a ouvi dizer um: "Esperaaaaa... " Mas era só o que me faltava, minha irmã se amigando com a Riza, falando de mim, se metendo na minha vida. Quem ela tava pensando que era, o Silvio Santos no Namorando na TV? De raiva, nem peguei o carro dela emprestado! Peguei um táxi.

Fui no cinema. Assisti uma bobagem qualquer. Nenhuma loirinha gostosa do meu lado. Depois fui jantar, sozinho. Resolvi esticar a noite e fui até a danceteria que iria com a Riza, se ela não tivesse atropelado o fuca.

Cheio de gatinhas, todas com uns dezoito, dezenove anos. OK, vamos nessa! Nem vou pensar que tenho uns dez anos a mais que todas elas... Agarrei uma, duas. Larguei e fui procurar uma terceira, me dando conta do ridículo da situação.

Me lembrei de quando eu tinha dezoito, das loucuras que eu fazia... Todas umas piás, dar uns beijinhos e cair fora. E fui fazendo uma geral na danceteria. Nada mais. Voltei pra segunda que eu tinha agarrado. Mais uns beijos, convido pra gente sair, ir pra um lugar mais tranqüilo, ela me diz que a mãe dela vem buscá-la às três em ponto, se eu prometesse! E trazê-la de volta aqui, ela disse que até toparia uma motelzinho... Fiquei incrédulo na resposta da guria. Pergunto a idade.

"Dezesseis."

Deixei a guria falando sozinha. Saí da festa, peguei um táxi até a rua de Riza.

Fiquei indeciso, mas resolvi descer. Nervoso. O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Fico olhando aquele monte de numerozinhos do porteiro eletrônico. Nem sei qual o apartamento dela... Fico ali pensando. Olho no relógio, uma e meia da manhã.

Muito tarde pra apertar num vizinho e perguntar pela Riza. Essa bosta nem porteiro tem... Resolvo voltar pra casa. Onde vou encontrar um táxi nessa rua, a essas horas?

Mas não quero ir embora. Fico ali mais um tempo, até que chega um casal que entra pela garagem.

Pergunto, com toda a educação, se eles sabem onde mora a Riza. Eles respondem, sem a menor educação, que não.

Daí me dá uma luz! Telefono pro Havoc, é claro!! Ele deve ter o telefone dela! Como é que eu não pensei nisso antes. Acordo o cara pela segunda noite consecutiva. Ele me diz pra esperar e me dá o celular dela. Eu vibro! Agradeço.

Pronto!

Mas daí me dei conta do ridículo que seria ligar a essa hora... O que ela iria pensar, que eu saí e me dei mal na noite? Que eu estou apaixonado por ela? Que isso? Bem capaz... Ligo pro tele-táxi, aguardo cinco minutos e vou pra casa. Amanhã, sábado, dou uma desculpa e falo com ela.

Volto pra casa. Michele está dormindo. Um bilhete diz:

"Desculpa eu ter me metido, mas acho que tu não pode ser sempre tão infantil, seu grosso, mal-humorado. Sou tua irmã mais velha, me obedece... Liga pra ela. Ela nos convidou pra viajar pra serra amanhã. Ela vai produzir um desfile e tem cortesia em hotel cinco estrelas pra nós. Deixa de ser trouxa... e me inclui nessa que de repente me engato com alguma modelete lá... Não te esquece que tua irmã tá sofrendo depressão pós chute na bunda. Beijos, Mi. Ps.: Se a gente for, _e a gente vai_, temos que sair amanhã lá pelas dez da manhã... Já combinei tudo com ela. A Riza foi hoje pra lá!"

Me senti ridículo de ter minha vida comandada por minha irmã. O que, que ela tava pensando. Serra... Hummm... Quem sabe não me enrabicho com alguma modelete também?

**Ela passa o dia sem ele**

Até que não cheguei tão atrasada na agência. Sorte que não tinha muitos compromissos na parte da manhã.

Ainda estava com uma sensação estranha, não acreditava no episódio surreal que havia sido o dia anterior, mas a verdade é que sinto que eu já conheço o Roy há anos! Uma coisa assim, de pele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, espiritual. Sei lá, talvez eu nunca mais o veja. Mas agora é tarde, o fiasco tava feito. Trata de ganhar teu pão que agora é hora de trabalho!

Graças a Deus hoje à noite eu vou pra serra produzir um desfile. Tá certo que vou trabalhar no fim de semana. Tem gente que odeia, mas eu adoro. Além do mais, vou pra um hotel cinco estrelas, tudo pago. Vou badalar com gente bonita e beber Champagne de graça... ai, mas o que tu tá dizendo? Tu sabe que não pode beber... ah, mas é Champagne e é de graça. Além do mais, tô precisando desencanar um pouco.

Confirmei as modelos, assistentes. Chequei as roupas. Tudo ok com som e iluminação. O fotógrafo, Waltinho, também tava ok. Waltinho é meu melhor amigo, não vejo a hora de contar pra ele sobre a noite passada. Ele sempre me faz sentir menos besta do que acredito ser. Talvez ele esteja certo, talvez não.

Minha assistente abre a porta: "Riza, uma tal de Michele, irmã de um Roy Mustang, está na linha 2".

O quê? Não pode ser! E agora?

Me olho no espelho, dou uma conferida no visual. Mas o que é isso, Riza? Ela tá no TELEFONE sua anta! Estremeço toda, mas pego o aparelho.

Era ela mesmo, coisa mais querida, dizendo que tinha simpatizado muito comigo. Eu tava começando a simpatizar com ela também. Ela falou que era supermística e acertou em cheio o meu signo, aquário. Disse que o Roy era de leão.

Ai, graças a Deus, pois o Alcindo era de gêmeos e foi horrível! Gostei da sinceridade dela quando me disse que era lésbica. Se eu tinha algo contra?

Imagina, o Waltinho, que, diga-se de passagem, é um pedaço de mau caminho, também é gay. Aliás, adoro sair com ele. É muito engraçado ver o mulherio se atirando aos pés dele e morrendo de inveja de mim...ha!

Ao falar com ela, percebi que essa era a chance de me redimir do fiasco. Decidi convidá-los pra ir pra serra comigo, afinal, ainda tinha duas reservas que não seriam usadas... Ela topou na hora, ficou super empolgada e disse que arrastaria o irmão de qualquer jeito! Agora sim, eu poderia começar do zero e, quem sabe, fazer tudo certo!

Desligamos e decidi ir pra casa afim de fazer as malas. Eu iria com o Waltinho pois meu carro so ficaria pronto na semana que vem.

Senti uma felicidade repentina. Um friozinho na barriga. Uma leve taquicardia.

No meu rosto, podia sentir o meu sorrisinho infantil, meio debil... A caminho de casa, contei tudo pro Waltinho e ele, solícito como sempre, disse que me ajudaria a fazer as malas.

Chegamos lá e ele já foi abrindo meu guarda roupa. Foi direto pra gaveta de lingeries...

"Que é isso, Waltinho? Tu acha que eu já vou sair dando pro cara?"

"Riza, querida, não vem que eu te conheço! Eu percebi o jeito que tu descreveste o cara, tá? Não nega que eu sei que tu tá cheia de segundas intenções... Trust me, ok?"

Eu ri, no fundo ele tava certo! Mas isso não quer dizer que vai acontecer... mas, just in case, não custa estar preparada. Eta indecisão...

Escolhemos umas tanguinhas de seda super sexy. Também escolhemos o modelito pra uma noite mais "tchan", um vestidinho preto, frente única, todo aberto nas costas. Não era agarrado no corpo, mas justinho na medida. Como o desfile seria feito à beira da piscina, durante o dia, ele também sugeriu que eu ficasse mais "à vontade", e escolheu um conjunto de biquíni e canga divinos, que eu havia comprado em Bali.

"Se ele não cair de quatro por ti... então, me desculpe, mas ele é do meu time! Brincadeirinha, Riza, brincadeirinha..."

Pegamos minhas coisas e fomos pro carro.

Enquanto subíamos a serra, fiquei pensando no meu gostosão, naquelas coxas, nas mãos, nele saindo do banho... ui, arrepiei.

"Riza? Quer parar com isso?"

"Isso o que?"

"Desde que nós pegamos a estrada, tu já deve ter dado uns vinte suspiros! Se controla! Eu sei que tu tá com peso na consciência pelas tuas idiotices... mas, me escuta bem, te faz de difícil. Seja um iceberg. Assim, uma Grace Kelly no filme Alta Sociedade. Ignore, seja distante, misteriosa. Pelo que tu me falou, o cara deve adorar um desafio... além do mais, ele é de leão, né? Vai por mim, Riza!"

Talvez Waltinho tenha razão mesmo, eu sou muito de dar na cara.

Agir como a Grace Kelly... hum...

_**Continua...**_

**Respostas as Review's: **

**Noah Black: **Demorei, mas consegui! \o/ O pior de tudo é que dessa vez eu não tenho nem desculpa pelo atraso. Mas a minha imaginação não estava em alta, como percebesse pelo capítulo... urn... horrível. Bom, eu não gostei, mas enfim, o que vale é a opinião de vocês. E tb tem a preguiça. Espero estar a grado. Bjs, bye.

**Daianelm: **Fique super feliz por vc ter comentado. Ainda mais depois do que vc disse, sobre não gostar de fic's OOC e nem AU. Mais uma vez, obrigado por comentar. - Eu rogo aos céus para que minha inspiração volte no próximo capítulo, para compensar o fiasco que foi esse. Bem, até mais. Bjs.

**Sherry Mustang: **Hai! ÔÔ Eu tb fiquei tão surpresa quanto vc quando descobri isso. Não é uma coisa muito... humana comer tijolo, né, mas tudo bem. Errr... #gota# demorei um pouquinho... como sempre, eu não sou boa em cumprir prazos, ainda mais agora que começam as minhas aulas, mas vou tentar, ao máximo, ser mais rápida dessa vez. Não se preocupe, vc é quem fez bem, ir pra praia se divertir, enquanto eu, fico aqui, na seca. TT-TT Bjs.

**Mustang. Ng: **TT.TT Não fala q foi viajar pq assim eu me lembro do fiasco que foram as minhas férias. Uma bosta as minhas férias. Eu digo e repito: O Harry é lindo, meu amo, minha paixão platônica, my honey!!! #surto# Eu, na verdade, verdade mesmo, não gosto de TrowaxQuatre, prefiro muito mais, embora não seja lá muito usado, 3x2. E o principal de todos 1x2. Hahah eu adorei o seu diálogo entre vc e o Roy. Eu sou péssima pra fazer isso! #esconde a cara# i.i Eu sou uma negação! Não, não foi dessa vez, mas talvez, nessa quinta, se me der vontade... Q.. Q-Q..ue.. é... é... i.i..iss... o n.. a ... s-ssua... mã... ã.. o..? #vai embora de fininho# Bye!!!!!!!

**Artemys Ichihara: **Que bom q tenha gostado. E achado engraçado pq eu estou meio q sem inspiração esses dias. Vê-se pelo capitulo de hj. Iiihhhhhhhh pode sentar, deitar, rolar, levantar, sentar de novo, dormir, pq eu sou uma NEGAÇÃO em cumprir prazos. Ainda mais agora. Verdade, os dois são legitimas, ninfas. O Roy principalmente, sempre vendo pelo lado da sacanagem e a Riza toda se querendo. Há. Mas é isso. Brigadinha... bjs.

**Henry Redbear: **Wew \o/ outra review dupla. Isso é pra compensar os dois capítulos é? Henry, eu juro de pé junto q vc é, realmente a minha inspiração. D vez em quando eu não acredito nas coisas q vc fala. Todo centrado e certinho. Apesar de q eu ñ posso falar nd, tb sou assim. Embora eu abrevie muitas palavras na hr de responder as review's eu não gosto de escrever errado. Sim, sim a Riza, é a eterna Romântica dessa fic, enquanto o Roy só pensa em besteiras. Mas de um jeitinho ou de outros eles se entendem.

Bjokas.

**©Copyright 2008**  
Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores da série Fullmetal Alchemist


End file.
